A Test of Moments
by Blade100
Summary: Based off of a real event! My Guild, based off of Organization XIII, has found a traitor, but is it true? Can their frendship win? Or will suspection win? Kingdom Hearts 2 references!


AN Hi all! This was based on an actual event! None of the characters belong to me just Kingbeatx! Now let us begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own kannafox, Obito Uzamaki, Penn Almasy, Xayne1122, Tucking Fyp0 or Des! The Organization XII guild or the GoG guild!

Test of Moments

We find a young girl named Kannafox walking down a white hallway of a large castle. The castle was the base of the Organization XII, a powerful guild.

The girl had silvery hair, dark skin, a black and white checkered hat, a black top with a white outline, holding a white bag with a face on it, a necklace with a red jewel, a pirate patch, and finally black 90's pants. Also two little birds were following her, but that was normal. She was also number three in the Organization leader status.

"Kannafox, we need to talk, come into my office please," a young man asked, opening a crack from a nearby door, and poking his head out.

The man had silver spiked hair, an ancient katana on his waist, black and square, sunglass, a fire gauntlet on each hand, two dark halos, 90's black pants, two winged black shoes, and a 70's black and white shirt. His name was Xayne11222, the number one of the Organization.

As Kannafox walked into Xayne1122's room, two young men were watching both of them cleaning random bunches of toilet paper in the base, after one of their gags.

One boy's name was Obito, he had yellow spiked hair, black shorts, two black gloves, a black ski jacket, blue flame shoes, and underneath was a blue solar tattoo on his chest, and a brown tribal one on his arm. His name was Obito, a Berserker in his human form.

The other boy had a black mop top, an open black trenchcoat, a large plain white shirt with a small blue line on top underneath, black sunglasses, punk black pants, dress shoes, and a headband. His name was Kingbeatx, also known as Kingbeatx the Notorious Scammer. He was also a Berserker in human form.

These two were good friends and also the mischievous ones in the guild.

"Why do you think Boss wants to talk about with Number 3?" Kingbeatx asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Obito asked, and began walking towards the door.

"Aren't we in enough trouble?" Kingbeatx asked, looking at all the toilet paper.

"Oh come on aren't you atleast curious?" Obito asked as he came to the door.

"Okay I am let's go look," Kingbeatx admitted, and he walked over to the door as well.

The two went over to the door and opened it just a crack to see Xayne1122's room. They saw Xayne1122 sitting at his desk with Kannafox in front of him, sitting in a chair.

"Tell me Kannafox, have you heard of the Gangs of Gaia?" Xayne1122 asked.

"Yeah, a little, why do you ask?" Kannafox asked.

"Then I want to know about you and the Gangs of Gaia!" Xayne1122 ordered, grabbing a lamp and pointing it at her face like an interrogation light.

"What?!" Kannafox asked, standing up. "Sir, I would never try to betray the Organization!" Kannafox yelled.

"How could you Number 3!?" Kingbeatx asked, Unfortunaly he said it too loud and was forced to show himself, by walking in.

"You two, Obito," Xayne1122 ordered, and Obito slowly came out two.

"How did he do that?" Obito whispered.

"I have no idea," Kingbeatx answered.

"Yes, how could you?" Xayne1122 asked.

"But I'm…"

"Don't you now the punishment for traitors?!" Kingbeatx asked. "Hey Des what's the punishment for traitors?" Kingbeatx asked down the hallway.

A girl with strange orange eyes, with small black pupils, red top, small black belt, black hair in a bun, two small demon wings coming out of her head, black gloves, a large scythe on her back, demon wings coming out of her feet, and brown wooden high heels turned to him. Her name was Desirex; she was the second in command, and Xayne1122's right hand woman. But to most others she was nicknamed Des.

"Banishment from the guild," Des answered, disappearing into darkness.

"Thanks, the punishment is banishment from the guild!" Kingbeatx yelled.

"So who is it Kannafox? Us or them?" Xayne1122 asked.

"Yeah, us or them!" Obito yelled.

"I'm telling you guys…" Kannafox said, on the verge of tears.

"Okay hold on everyone! I'm going to check the GoG guild and see if Kannafox is a member or not, nobody move until I get back!" Kingbeatx yelled and disappeared, to the GoG guild.

"Kannafox is innocent, I've checked her guilds and I've checked her recent talks to anyone else, none relate to the GoG. False accusations have been made; I do believe those who even thought of her being a traitor apologize to her at once" Des said appearing out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you," Obito said, putting his hand on Kannafox's shoulder.

"Please Boss, I'm with you, you know that!" Kannafox pleaded.

"That cannot be, Des!" Kingbeatx yelled, appearing from the darkness. "I was just there, and I saw just checked their membership file! What the heck is going on!?" Kingbeatx asked.

"And I have a copy right here!"

He then showed everyone a very long list of all the members of the Gangs of Gaia, and their under Brutes was Kannafox's name in bold.

"I'm not sorry!" Obito said, pulling away from Kannafox as everyone was silent for awhile, looking at each other.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing and then they heard footsteps. They all looked out the door to see who it was, and were amazed by the timing of it.

A man then walked in an open long yellow pimp style coat, a yellow pimp style hat, a gold necklace, small angelic microphones on his back, a monocle, yellow shoes, G buckle, a staff with two angel wings on it, and showing heart boxers underneath. He was the leader of Gangs of Gaia, and an ally, atleast in ways of getting more people in. He was Tucking Fyp0.

"What's up? We're having a little debate, here," Xayne1122 said, looking at him then at everyone there.

"Go away!" Obito said, glaring at him.

"Obito apologize!" Xayne1122 ordered

"Sorry," Obito said, angry. "Not," he added under his breath.

"Okay buddy we want some answers! Is Kannafox a member of your guild or not!?" Kingbeatx yelled.

"Guys me, Kannafox, Tucking Fyp0 and Des will handle this alright?" Xayne1122 said.

Kingbeatx let out a sigh, "Yes….Sir," he whispered and walked out.

"Fine!" Obito yelled. "I'll get to the bottom of this if it starts a war!" Obito whispered to Kingbeatx as he slammed the door behind him.

As they left Xayne1122, Des, and Tucking Fyp0 looked around the room, confused.

"Where is Kannafox?" they all asked at the same time.

"Come on," Obito ordered as he and Kingbeatx started to walk down the hall.

"Huh?" Kingbeatx asked.

"We're going to Kannafox's room and we're going to talk to her about this mess," Obito answered.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled and ran after him.

The two quickly ran until they reached a door with a number three on it. Unfortunaly it was locked.

"Why did you betray us!? Why did you join them?" Obito yelled.

"I'm telling you…" Kannafox yelled, and it sounded like she was crying.

"Let me try," Kingbeatx said. "Number 3, please go to the Number 1's there's an argument and your in the middle, if you don't do something, we'll enter a war!" Kingbeatx yelled.

There was a moment of silence on the other side until, "Ok I'll come back," she finally said.

"Thank you," Kingbeatx whispered as the door opened.

"Let's end this," Obito said as they ran back to Xayne1122's room.

Back with Xayne1122 and the others, they were talking among them about this event.

"If there ever is a war between our sides, she would have to choose, and that's hard on a person," Xayne1122 explained as the door opened to reveal, Obito, Kingbeatx, and Kannafox walked in.

"I'm back and I'm sorry for everything you all getting mad at me and fussing at me and I'm really sorry will you for give me" Kannafox yelled really loud and fast. "I don't know how it happened, but I'm sorry Tucking Fyp0," Kannafox said, as a tear drop down her cheek.

"It's okay, well I need to get back to my own clan, so see you guys round," he said, getting up, and walking out the door.

"I'm sorry for everything and causing this argument and this yelling and…!"

"It's fine, no worries," Xayne1122 said, with a smile.

"As long as you don't make it a habit…..Sir," Kingbeatx joked, saluting to her, his face then turned serious. "We were fussing because we all care about you, Sir," he said.

"Yeah what he said, we are one big family and we didn't want to lose a sister...sir," Obito added.

"Family fight, that is always true, but they also know when to forgive and forget sir," Kingbeatx explained and Xayne1122 and Obito agreed.

"Thanks you guys," Kannafox said, as a small tear fell down her cheek, but of happiness.

"Your welcome," Obito said, looking away.

"Oh, what's wrong pal? Embarrassed at such a sweet moment?" Kingbeatx asked, and laughed at his own joke. Obito responded by starting to attack.

"Come on you two," Xayne1122 ordered, putting his hand on his forehead.

Kannafox grabbed them both and held them by their collars, "Stop it you two," Kannafox said.

"What we're having a brotherly moment!" Kingbeatx explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes you two are," she whispered and then she surprised everyone, by putting both of her arms around their shoulder and gave them a tight hug.

Obito stood there blushing like a tomato, while Kingbeatx just smiled and let out a happy sigh.

"Can I have another?" he asked, as Kannafox let go of them both.

"You do realize were getting married soon right?" Xayne1122 asked putting his hand on Kannafox's hip.

"Uh…Oh….Oops?" Kingbeatx said, shrugging.

Suddenly Kingbeatx moved over to Xayne1122 and whispered into his ear, as he nodded his head.

"Kannafox and Kingbeatx, can you get me some food at the mess hall?" Xayn1122 asked.

"Sure, Boss," Kingbeatx said and pushed Kannafox out with him right behind, leaving only Obito and Number One all alone.

"Tell me, Obito do you know that recently we have an opening in Number Thirteen?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah I heard it was open, but why are you as- Wait, are you joking?" Obito asked pointing to himself.

"I am very serious, welcome to the Leader's position, Kingbeatx told me it was your idea to help Kannafox," Xayne1122 said, holding his hand out, which Obito eagerly grabbed and shook it.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kingbeatx and Kannafox falling down to the ground.

"Uh, hi honey," Kannafox greeted.

"Hey Boss," Kingbeatx added.

At first they just stared, but soon Obito and Xayne1122 begun to laugh, with Kingbeatx and Kannafox joining in, until it finally ended.

Everyone looked at one another with a smile, until finally Obito interrupted the silence.

"So now what?" Obito asked.

"I guess we just try to get more members to join our guild," Xayne1122 said, walking towards the door.

"And keep being like family!" Kannafox yelled.

"Yeah! Man, I love this guild!" Kingbeatx yelled.

And so our heroes walked side to side as the door opened to reveal the bright light of the sun. They all walked forward into the light, walking forward to whatever challenge was next. One thing was for sure, no matter what they would go through, they were family, now and forever.

AN Well that's done! Thanks for reading! R n R!


End file.
